1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting defects of a rubber product, such as a rubber plug for use in medical supplies or medical implements, or for inspecting defects in a rubber sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For plugs used in medical supplies or medical implements, not only must surface flaws, such as surface marks or stains, etc., be examined in accordance with sanitary and safety requirements to prevent contamination by foreign matter, but also internal flaws, such as embedded foreign matter. If we ignore the inefficiency drawback, surface flaws can be detected by visual inspection; however, internal flaws cannot be detection by such a method.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an inspection method and apparatus in which internal flaws of a rubber product can be examined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inspection method and apparatus in which surface flaws and internal flaw of a rubber product can be examined simultaneously.
In order to achieve the above mentioned objects, there is provided a rubber product inspection method for inspecting internal flaws of a vulcanized rubber product, the rubber product having light-transmitting properties, wherein the method includes: irradiating illumination light onto the rubber product, so that the light transmitted through the rubber product can be picked-up by an image pickup device; and detecting internal flaws in the rubber product, based on an image of the transmitted light picked-up by the image pickup device.
Alternatively, there is provided a rubber product inspection method for inspecting internal flaws and surface defects of a vulcanized rubber product, the rubber product having light-transmitting properties, wherein the method includes: irradiating illumination light onto the rubber product, so that the light transmitted through the rubber product can be picked-up by an image pickup device; irradiating illumination light onto the rubber product, so that the light reflected by the rubber product can be picked-up by the image pickup device; detecting internal flaws in the rubber product, based on an image of the transmitted light picked-up by the image pickup device; and detecting surface defects on the rubber product, based on an image of the reflected light picked-up by the image pickup device.
Alternatively, there is provided a rubber product inspection apparatus including: a table on which a vulcanized rubber product is placed, the rubber product and the table having light-transmitting properties; light sources above and below the table, for producing reflected light and transmission light; and an image pickup CCD camera which is provided on the same side of the table as the light source for the reflected light; the image pickup CCD camera receiving the light emitted from the light source for the transmission light which is transmitted through the rubber product, and receiving the light emitted from the light source for the reflected light which is reflected by the rubber product.
Preferably, the light source for producing transmission light and the light source for producing reflected light are turned ON at different times.
Alternatively, there is provided a rubber product inspection apparatus including: a table on which a rubber product of vulcanized rubber material is placed, the table and the rubber material having light-transmitting properties; a light source which is provided on one side of the table, for producing transmission light; and an image pickup CCD camera which is provided on the other side of the table and which receives the light emitted from the light source for the light transmitted through the rubber product.
The rubber product can be a rubber plug for use in medical supplies or medical implements. Alternatively, the rubber product can be a rubber sheet.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-278648 (filed on Sep. 30, 1998) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.